bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Going Up!
Going Up! is a short film that was seen in Sumo of the Opera. It is done in the style of Laurel & Hardy mixed with the Three Stooges. Plot Mr. Nezzer is delivering a piano that's needed at Madame Blueberry's mansion. His three workers, Larry, Jerry, and Mr. Lunt wanted to sit in the front. But Nezzer tells him they can't sit with him. The three discovered the place is at a very high staircase. They managed to get there with no trouble, but then the piano rolled down all the way back to the bottom. Jerry decides to quit, but the other two decided to continued on. Just as they're carrying the heavy piano, Mr. Lunt gets distracted when he sees a penny on the staircase. This causes Larry to roll backwards, almost landing both him and the piano at the fountain. While that was happening, Jerry and Mr. Lunt used the penny to buy some ice cream for themselves. Larry, not pleased, decides to carry the piano by himself with it on his back. Tired, but triumphant, Larry manged to carry the piano by the door entrance. Madame Blueberry was happy that her piano is delivered and called Larry her hero, making Larry proud, but also blushed. Downstairs, the other two were sleeping, and Nezzer wasn't pleased that his workers were slacking the job. However, Larry comes down with lipstick on his cheeks. Jerry and Mr. Lunt were shocked, but Nezzer just remained stoic, and told Larry that he can sit in the front with him since he's done his job. While Larry was proud and got to sit in the front, the other two still sat in the back. Fun Facts *Mike Nawrocki stated they originally wanted in a true way how it was done in the silent era, where it was black and white and only music playing. But they decided to keep it in color, have sound effects, and have the French Peas narrating in the final version. **However, they included the black and white version as a DVD feature. *This is first time Mr. Lunt is seen without a mustache. *The interior of Blueberry's mansion is the same as Butterbun's. *The sound effects of the piano were done by Adam Frick, as he dropped his girlfriend's piano to record the sounds. *The short film's plot is similar to the Laurel and Hardy short "The Music Box", which is the only short in their career to have an Academy reward. *Larry, Jerry, and Mr. Lunt's costumes are a references to the Three Stooges, Curly Joe, Larry, and Moe. Even though Mr. Lunt is Moe, Larry has Moe's personality in this short. *The music playing in the ice cream truck is "Pop Goes the Weasel". *The beginning part of the truck going on the hill would be used later in a future Silly Song. *This short was featured on Lessons from the Sock Drawer, years after originally being featured on Sumo of the Opera. *This, along with Schoolhouse Polka, was featured on the TV version of "Bully Trouble". Gallery Category:Specials/Films Category:DVD Features Category:VeggieTales Category:Segments Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV